


Fanging Into a Mango

by TheDarkMetalLady



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Dishonored Warriors, Gen, Humor, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkMetalLady/pseuds/TheDarkMetalLady
Summary: Marcel did not appreciate being woken up at night.





	Fanging Into a Mango

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble.
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](https://thedarkmetallady.tumblr.com/post/187152197062/spacekeet-f-art-a-silly-comic-utilizing-the). Based on a [comic](https://spacekeet-f-art.tumblr.com/post/187066618263/a-silly-comic-utilizing-the-style-that-is-much) by SpaceKeet.

Marcel was having a very pleasant and peaceful dream when he was rudely woken up. 

He huffed to himself and sat up, listening for what could have possibly caused the interruption to his sleep. At first, he heard nothing, but then his ears picked up on the sound of footsteps. He sighed to himself in annoyance and got out of bed quietly, grabbing his sword on his way out of his room just in case and attaching it to his waist with a belt. He then slipped out through the door and trailed the sound of footsteps down the hall. 

Soon, the footsteps stopped and were replaced by the sound of… chewing?

Marcel frowned to himself and kept a hand on the handle of his sheathed sword as he approached. Once he was just outside the kitchen area, he reached over with his nondominant hand and lit a torch along the wall, the light from it dim. 

In the kitchen, a pair of eyes reflected the dim light.

Marcel sighed and took his hand off of his sword handle, recognizing that there was no threat after all. He was still incredibly done, though. “Snow, what the fuck. It’s three AM.”

The white-haired warrior just glanced down at his hands, where he held something. (Marcel thought it to have been a sandwich at first, but in fact, it turned out to be a mango.) Then, he looked at Marcel once more. 

“I was hungry.”

It took a lot of self-control on Marcel’s part to not facepalm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Want to see some of my other works or request a story? Check out my tumblr [here](https://thedarkmetallady.tumblr.com/) and my prompt and request rules [here](https://thedarkmetallady.tumblr.com/PromptAndRequestRules).


End file.
